Mixed Up
by vampeyy
Summary: The students from Hollywood Art's are going to a trip to the Palm Woods so they can shoot a film for school.  Once a secret is revealed, Cat has to decide between Jade and James.
1. Chapter 1

"So class, who is excited for break?" The crazy acting teacher, Sikowitz, was standing in the middle of his classroom when he spoke. Instantly, he was hit by a bunch of teenage voiced speaking excitedly. "Now class, I know we are going to be filming a movie, but I would like for all of you to remain calm...and...and who am I kidding, I'm so excited! Now does everyone remember their part?"

Cat was playing with her red hair. "Oh, I do! I'm making the costumes and I'm playing the...the...the..." She was smiling and giggling, unable to contain her excitement. It also was making her forget what she was thinking about.

"Your playing Holly." Robbie spoke from his seat next to the window. He was a bit disappointed, he didn't get as big of a part as he wanted, but the role he got would do.

Before anyone else could speak up, the bell rang. "Ah! Remember, tomorrow, get here at seven in the morning. We need to leave and get to the Palm Woods as soon as we can. No time to waste!" Sikowitz called to the group of students leaving the room. They all wanted to get to their house so they could prepare or finish packing. The next day was going to be a big one, and no one wanted to forget a single thing.

Tori met up with her group of friends after school. They deiced to get some pizza to eat before leaving. "So, everyone ready for tomorrow?" Tori pushed her brown hair behind her ears before entering the pizza restaurant.

"I am. My lines are all down." Beck ran his hand through his hair, which everyone seemed to love. "I've been waiting for this project all year."

Jade rolled her eyes and walked into the restaurant. She didn't really care for what Tori had to say, she never did. Instead of answering, she shoved Tori and took a seat next to Beck in a booth. "Whatever."

The rest of the night went by like that. The group of kids all met up at Tori's house and around eight, they left to get ready. Tori was left alone with Trina, who some how got a part in the film. They next day rolled by, and everyone, not wanting to be late, at got to Hollywood Art's at six.

"I am so ready!" Cat hit the suitcase she had on her left side. It was purple and looked like it could barely contain what was in it. "I have most of the customs all finished, there are some I couldn't work on because my brother thought it would be fun to eat the fabric and some of my sewing needles...so my parents gave me money to buy supplies there." The girl sounded concerned.

Andre was sitting down playing his keyboard. "We finished most of the music for the song. Only three more to go." He looked stressed. "Well, I think I have have my lines down too."

No one else spoke, it was too early in the morning. The bus came and all of the students and teachers that were going on the trip piled into it. Everyone was glad they were able to get some sleep, even if it wasn't much. The hotel everyone was staying at was nice and they were able to check in early.

"Okay everyone, we are going to the Palm Woods now just to see how the setting is." Lane was rubbing some lotion into his hand. "Lets go!"

Everyone shuffled their feet into the bus. "Yay!" Cat squealed the words.

Robbie took a seat next to Cat and smiled. The bus started off to the Palm Woods. It took thirty minutes, but they all arrived. Trina was the first to get off the bus and ran off. Everyone else got up and off in an orderly fashion.

Cat saw a small tree and because she thought it was cute, she ran after it. Tori was walking into the lobby with Andre and a few other people when she saw four boys around the same age. They were staring at the group of people confused. The tall blonde boy said something Tori wasn't able to hear.

"Now everyone, don't get lost, we are just looking around for now." Sikowitz called from the entrance of the building. No one was listening.

One of the boys approached Tori. He was the shortest of the four. "Hi, I'm Carlos, who are you?" He stuck his hand out.

Tori shook his hand and responded by saying, "I'm Tori, do you live here?"

The dark haired boy smiled and nodded. "Yep, I do. What are all of you guys doing here? You're not from around here." He seemed nice.

"We are filming a movie here."

"Tori! Come on, we are going to check out the rest of the place now." Beck called over to his friend. He had his arm around Jade as the walked out of the lobby.

Tori sighed and turned around. "Nice to meet you Carlos, see you around later." She walked off to rejoin her friends. Ca was holding the plant in her hands.

"Look how cute it is!" She couldn't help but giggle, even if she was getting dirt all over her baby pink shirt. "I already love it here! They have a really cute dog here! His name is lightning. He is just so adorable!"

Robbie was arguing with Rex. "They are too better looking that the girls from Northridge!"

"No they are not. The Jennifer's are not even close." Rex smoothly said his words. "Besides, those girls will never go for a guy like you! They only want famous people."

Andre seemed to be writing a song on a piece of paper. "I have to agree with Rex on this one. At least you can get a date with the ladies from Northridge."

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. After another hour of exploring, they went back to the hotel. Cat was looking through her personal suitcase and pulled out her superhero costume out. She went to change into it. It was blue with a pink 'C' and cape. She also had a blue mask with pink cat ears sticking out. "Well, I'm going to go to the store and buy the fabric. It's only down the street." The only person in the room was Jade who didn't seemed to care too much. "Well, bye." She walked out of the room and the hotel. She got about halfway to the store when she saw two people holding guns out running from a store. Scared, Cat climbed up and tree and hid there until the police arrived and took the robbers into custody.

One of the spotted Cat and muttered something to the other. She was able to hear part of the conversation. "No time for this... you know who to call."

The other nodded and pulled his phone out. He told someone to come get the person out of the tree. A few minutes later a person in a purple bandana outfit appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

James looked up into the tree. What he found was shocking. He has used to being called to get cats out of trees, but never people dressed as cats. Even with half of her face covered, James knew the girl was one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid his eyes one. "Hey, ma'am! Come out of the tree."

"No!" Even the girl's voice was cute.

"If you don't come down, I'm going to have to go up there and get you." When there was no answer, James mumbled "No one can defeat bandana ma." And then he started climbing the tree. He was finally level with the girl and was about to grab her, but she grabbed a can of spray paint, and sprayed it on James' outfit.

The was a great enough distraction, and Cat was able to jump down from the tree and dart off.

"Hey! That was my favorite bandana! Get back here Kitty Girl!" A furious James hopped out of the tree and started his presuit on Cat, or as he put it, Kitty Girl. It didn't take long for him to track the girl back to the Palm Wood's but that was where he lost her. In anger, James went back to apartment 2J so he could change with no one seeing.

had just made chocolate cupcakes, and still unhappy, James took two and ran down to the pool. _Maybe__some__tanning__will__cheer__me__up._ It was a clear sunny day, perfect for tanning. James laid down and enjoyed one of the cupcakes. Soon Carlos came up to him, with a corndog in one hand.

"Did you see the corndog stand out front? It rocks!" Carlos took a bite and smiled at his buddy. "Today has just been great. First a bunch of teenagers from some school come to the Palm Woods, and now there is a corndog stand!"

James took a bite from his cupcake and spoke up. "Yeah, that's awesome." Before he could continue, two girls walked out to the pool. One had either black, or a very dark brown hair, and the other had red hair. The dark haired girl was with the school, and he figured the red haired girl was too. _She__'__s__gorgeous._ "Hey Carlos, you see them?"

His short friend nodded. "She looks just like Heather!"

"She does, but I'm more interesting in her friend." James shot up from his position, clearly putting the past events from earlier out of his mind.

"Oh yeah, she looks sad." Carlos lowered his voice when saying that. The two girls were now sitting at a table.

Squinting, James realized Carlos was right. "Yeah…well time to work my magic." He took the second cupcake and walked to the two girls and stopped at the table. "Hi, I'm James."

"And I don't care. Good bye." The dark haired girl may have looked like Heather, but she surly didn't act like her.

Brushing aside her comment, James turned his attention on the other girl. "And you are?"

After wiping her eyes, the girl answered. "I'm Cat." There was something familiar about the girl, but James completely over looked it.

"Here..I saw you were sad, so I brought you this cupcake." He held the cupcake out, and Cat's eyes instantly lit up.

Not waiting, Cat took the cupcake. "Thank you James." She giggle and took a small bite from the cupcake. Whatever was bothering her before was over with. "Jade, this cupcake is good, wanna try some?"

Jade rolled her eyes and stormed off. James took the now empty seat and started talking to Cat. "So I heard the people from your school are filming a video here. What's it about?"

"I'm not allowed to say. Sorry." Cat set the cupcake on the table and pushed her red hair behind her ear. "So what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm in the band Big Time Rush." James voice was filled with pride when he spoke.

The girl across from him slowed nodded. "Oh I think I've heard some of your songs before! They are good." When James looked into Cat's eyes, she quickly looked down, as if she was guilty of something.

"You know you have pretty eyes?"

A loud squeak came from Cat, as she picked up her cupcake and took a large bite. Before anything more could be said, Jade came back and grabbed Cat by the wrist and dragged her away from James, and making the cupcake hit the ground. "Time to rehearse."

Sighing, Cat called out to James "It was nice meeting you! See you around later maybe?" And just like that, she was gone.

James shook his head and stood up. He was soon greeted by Carlos again. "Well, it looked like you hit it off."

"Oh course I did. I'm James Diamond. No girl can resist the beautiful James." He patted Carlos on the back while speaking. "Now let's go get some corndogs."

"CORNDOGS!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I haven't had much time these past few weeks to write, but now I'm on break, so expect more updates soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, I wrote the third chapter. Sorry for the longish wait. . Hope you enjoy? (Don't hurt meeeee)**

* * *

><p>"Cat come on." Jade impatiently waited outside of a bathroom until her red haired friend walked out. "Sikowitz said he wants everyone to be in the lobby for a rehearsal at two, and we are ten minutes late.<p>

The sound of a faucet turning off warmed Jade that Cat would be coming out soon, so she moved from the door. Soon enough the short girl appeared. "I had to go! I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." Jade just grabbed onto Cat's wrist and dragged her to the group of kids waiting for them to get there. After meeting James, Jade had been very bitter toward Cat, but she wouldn't say why.

"Well now that we are all here," Sikowitz shot a glance to the two girls as they took a spot next to Beck, "we can begin." He clapped his hands together. "Now everyone, get in position."

Cat didn't have a part with the lobby scene, so she sat down in the corner by the pool door. It was blocked off so no one would come in while they were practicing. She heard Sikowitz yell 'action' at one point, but by then, Cat was in her own world. A world filled with cupcakes, unicorns, rainbows, and cotton candy. It was a warm place where no harm could be done.

About twenty minutes passed before a voice brought Cat out of her world. It was James. Cat turned to see he sitting down on the other side of the door. "Hey Cat." He was whispering, so Cat had to pay closer attention.

"Hi!"

"Hey, I was just curious…after you get done with this rehearsal, do you wanna go get ice cream or something?" James seemed to be nervous. All of the sudden, he went from smiling, to having a really serious face.

Cat took a moment to realize what he just asked her. "That sounds like fun!" She started giggling. When James smiled again, Cat turned her head to the people from Hollywood Art's. Jade was staring at her with eyes full of hate. Cat felt hurt just by the look and felt that if Jade wasn't in the middle of a scene, she would be coming over and ripping her head off. The graphicness of what ran through Cat's head scared her.

James relaxed and continued talking. "So, what do you hope to be when you get older?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Nothing, I was just curious what you wanted to be. A singer, an actress, something else?" The offence Cat took to the question confused James, but he brushed it off and waited for an answer.

It took a little bit for Cat to answer. "Something that involves performing. Acting is fun, singing is fun, and juggling is too!"

"That's cool. So what is this film going to be about?"

"I'm not allowed to say." Cat started playing with her hair. She could see the scene was about to be over, and Jade was still looking her way. Not wanted to make eye contact, Cat looked down. "James, I'm sorry for what you're about to see. It is terrible, and scary."

The brown haired boy tilted his head and completely turned to Cat. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Cat's voice was filled with terror as side widen her brown eyes and back to the people rehearsing. It was only about one minute after her warning was giving to James, did Cat gulp.

Sikowtiz had spoken up saying the scene was over, and everyone that wasn't in the next lobby scene should leave. That meant Jade. Cat watched as the dark haired girl started storming over to her, completely ignoring everything and everyone else, including Beck. She could feel the darkness in the air.

James struggled to get up so he could stop anything that would happen. He was still outside so he was only able to stand by the door and wait. He knew if he went by, he would be banned from the pool, but if things got ugly, he would step in, even with the cost.

It didn't take long, but Cat felt like it was hours before Jade finally made her way over. Cat covered her eyes, and prepared for the worst, even though she still couldn't figure out why her friend was so mad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cat, I told you to stay away from him! That means back off." Jade was furious. Just the air around her was scary. The screaming kept coming, but Cat couldn't even understand most of it.

James couldn't take the yelling, he went into the lobby and stood between Cat and the screaming Jade. "Calm down, you're making a scene." Jame stuck his arm out to push Jade away. "You're like a demon."

"James! Jade he doesn't mean that! You're just being really scary!" Cat grabbed James to try moving him away from Jade. "Don't fight please."

Jade stopped yelling and gave a devious grin. "Demon? Don't you mean a witch?" When James lowered his arm, Jade quickly took a hold of Cat and pulled her closer.

It didn't make much sense to Cat. She didn't understand why Jade hated James, and why James suddenly stopped moving. "What is your last name _Jade_?" James spat her name out as if it were a forbidden word.

"Her last name is West!" Cat squeked, still not entirly sure what was going on. "Jade, I want lemondade.." She was about to add something else, but when she looked at how pale James' face went, her attention turned on him. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer for awhile. James pulled Cat in for a hug before turning to leave. "I will be back in an hour to talk to you Cat. I gotta go though, bye." And with that, James rushed off.

"What just happened?" Cat felt like she had never been more confused in her life.

Turning away, Jade spoke up and took a hold of Cat's wrist. "I would just looove to tell you, but I'm going to let James explain that one to you." Before letting Cat say anything , the dark haired girl pulled her over to the rest of the Hollywood Art's kids. They apperently didn't hear the whole discussion that went on before.

"Ahh Cat! Just the red haired girl I was looking for." Sikowitz clapped his hands together. "How are the outfits coming for the pool scene?"

Putting everything that just happened behind, Cat smiled and answered. "Yes! Good, all are done. Want me to get them?"

"No not yet. Give it a few more days. Just wanted a check on it. So, anyway everyone go to the elevator for that scene. Onward!" Everyone started making their way to the elevator. It was the scene where the main character finds her sister, Holly, almost dead. "Cat, in the elevator, now." Sikowtiz pointed at the open elevator.

"Kaykay!" Cat skipped into the elevator and laid down as the doors closed. She could hear Sikowitz yell 'action!'

After a few seconds, Cat could hear the doors opening, and she quickly got into postions. Jade started screaming. "Holly!" She ran into the elevator and hit the emergency button. After that she bent down and shook Cat, who had a hard time hold back a laugh. "You better not be dead." Jade pulled her phone out and dailed a number, but it wasn't 911. "Hello? Sammy, you better come quick, Holly was found. Hotel lobby, now. Hurry." Jade slid her phone in her pocket and took a paper that was in Cat's hand. After reading it, she fell back and sat there. It wasn't long after that did Beck run in.

"Casey, what happened?" He bent over Cat and started looking at her wounds. "This is bad, we have to take her to the hosptial, she's lost to much blood as it is!"

Jade shot up. "I can't go, she can't go. If they find out we lied to them even more we will end up like her!"

"She's your sister!" Beck grabbed Cat and began taking her away.

"And? The only was we can all stay alive is if you heal her! You have the power to do it, come on!" Jade let a tear roll down her face. "Use your special power right now!"

Beck dropped to the ground. He laid Cat on the floor. "If I do that though…It's what they want thought!"

"It's worth it Sammy, just do it now." Jade placed her hand over her heart. "It's just a memory anyway."

Turning his attention on Jade, Beck leaned in for a hug. "I will miss you Casey." He turned back around and focused his attenetion on Cat. Placing a hand on her forehead, he wiped his eye, to hide any tears. "Maybe one day…"

"Anndddd cut! That was great Beck. Okay well that's all for today. Remember tomorrow we start filming! Now all of you..wander the city." Sikowitz shrugged and walked off.

Cat stood up and walked to Robbie. "Hey Robbie. How do you like it here?"

"There are sooo many cute girls here! I love it! It means I have a higher change of getting a girlfriend." Robbie smiled and covered Rex's mouth before he could say anthing.

"Awesome!" Cat started giggling and walked off. She had a lot of time to spare before James would come back, she didn't want to be around Jade at the time. So instead of doing anything productive, she went to a chair and fell asleep.

After time, someone poking Cat made her wake up. "Hi James!" She stood up and hugged James.

"Ready for some ice cream?" James smiled and took Cat over to the front door. He seemed to have forgotten the events that had previously happened with Jade.

"Ice cream time!" Cat laughed and hopped out of the door. "Ice cream is great!"

James smiled and followed behind Cat. "Yeah, ice cream is great."

Suddenly, something made Cat stop. "Hey James, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Suddenly hid face got serious.

"Well…" Cat took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how she wouls ask the question, but she just hoped James would give her an answer since Jade wouldn't. "James..When you and Jade were arguing before, what made you freak out and leave? I mean, what happened that I don't know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Notice:<strong>

**For the next few weeks, I may not be updating anything. Expect one or two more updates before New Year's, but during the month of January, I doubt I will be updating. Sorry for that, I just have other stuff I need to work on and get done. **

**Hope you enjoy though... **

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for another super short chapter, I just couldn't see dragging this out...**

* * *

><p>James practically lost it when Cat asked the question. He was able to go so many years without having to talk about Jade, but thinking about her wasn't an option. Opening his mouth, nothing came out. When he looked to his left, James saw Jade smiling evilly. <em>I really don't like talking about this...<em>

"James?" Cat was looking up, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...come on let's go get ice cream." Any hint of worry left James' face. He turned around, and jumped when he saw Jade just standing there. She was across the room just a moment ago. _How did she?_ He didn't really care though, he started walking but when Cat didn't move, James stopped. "What?"

Cat looked down to the ground and ran her hand through her red hair. "James...tell me." She was trying to sound demanding, but it didn't work, she just sounded funny. "Right now."

"Yeah James, tell her." Jade frowned and walked over to Cat. "Or an I going to have to get your mommy to?" She made a fake innocent face, but quickly let it fade. "You can't say no to her." Pulling a pair of scissors from her backpack, Jade started playing with them.

It was clear that Jade was pushing James too far. "Hey, my mom is a very good person. Don't you talk about her in a negative way. Just because.." James cut himself off.

"Just because what?" Jade was having a good time with James' pain. When there was no answer, she repeated herself. "Just because what?"

"Stop fighting! You're acting like you guys are acting like siblings!" Cat was grabbing her head when she spoke. She never liked it when people argued. She never really argued with her brother, but when she did, over something stupid, Cat always regretted it in the end. What Cat said made the other two teenagers stop and stare at her. "Whaty?" She really didn't understand what was going on.

Soon James brushed it off and continued. "Just because my dad left my mom doesn't make her a bad person!"

"_Your _dad? And I wasn't even saying anything about your mother. I've heard the stories, I know how everyone listens to her. Why do you think he left her?"

By this time, Cat just gave up and sat down on a couch. "That was not why dad left her!" James' face started turning red. The dark haired girl was really getting him mad. _Now I remember why I wasn't ever allowed to see her. Such a jerk._

"Yes it is, he told me." Jade kept her composure unlike James. "I used to hear the story all the time. It's no wonder why he is in such a bad mood all the time. Your _mother _made him that way." She was luring James in to clearly tell Cat what he was hiding, and James was falling for it.

Cat was starting to notice the way they were talking was making it sound like they knew each other for a long time, but she wasn't able to put it all together. The two were getting close to revealing the truth so she kept quiet.

"Stop it." James started yelling. "She is a good person, and is head strong. Unlike some people. Like your mother."

Jade opened the scissors up. "What did you just say?"

"Your mom is dumb." James spat the words out.

"She may not be a jerk like yours, but at least she knows how to get a man to love her." James rollled her eyes and smiled. She could tell James was about to crack.

"At least my mother was able to have a kid successful! Instead of a wannabe famous person like _you."_ It took a moment, but he soon added, "Maybe the divorce was the best. It shows my mom was better at raising a kid than yours. And that dad chose wrong. I don't get how I could ever get stuck with a sister like you." Immediate after speaking, James covered his mouth.

Jade was satisfied, James finally let it out. Cat's mouth dropped and she looked back and forth between the two. "You...you guys are related?" She hopped out of the couch and exchanges glances with Jade and James. Before either of the two could say anything Cat ran off, it was hard to tell her emotions on what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**...Before anyone says it, I did NOT forget this story. I just didn't really know what to write, I had other stories that I got caught up with, and then I had a lot of things I had to do. But, I deeply apologize for not posting anything fro that looooong period of time. I really do hope you enjoy the chapter, since no amount of sorry's will make me feel better about not posting...**

**So here you go.**

**=3**

* * *

><p>Cat ran as far as she could before running into someone. It was one of the boys she had seen speaking to James earlier by the pool. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." She kept apologizing franticly. "I really didn't mean to run into you and make you fall!"<p>

While getting up, the boy said "It's fine. No harm done." When he finally saw who he was talking to he started speaking about something else. "Hey, you're that girl that James was talking to at the pool." He stuck his hand out and continued "I'm Carlos, I'm one of James' friends."

Being kind, Cat stuck her hand out too. "Cat."

"So why are you in such a big rush?" Carlos innocently asked the question that made Cat start giggling. "What?"

Shaking her head, Cat replied "It's nothing. And I just wanted to get away from some people."

Carlos made an 'ohh' type of face. "What did James do?"

There was a long pause before anymore words were said. "He's arguing with my friend."

"Oh that dark haired girl that looks like Heather Fox?" Carlos smiled and thought about his camp crush for a moment.

"Who's that?" Cat honestly didn't know who he was talking about.

"Never mind. Was it with that dark haired girl you were with before?" Carlos seemed concerned, and he was being really nice to Cat. _That girl looked terrifying when she left the table before, I can only imagine what James got himself into if it was that girl._

Cat frowned. "How did you know?"

"It was just a guess. What did James do to upset her so much?"

Again another pause. "They just kept arguing…telling each other off…talking bad about the other's mother…and just that kind of stuff." Cat took a deep breath. "I hate that stuff. Arguing is so mean, and full of hatred. Why can't everyone just love unicorns and be done with it?" Very quickly after that, she added, "And James and Jade are apparently brother and sister. I want ice cream!"

Carlos took a moment to process what Cat had to say. When he realized what Cat said he looked confused. "Wait, what? James doesn't have a sister. But he did have a cousin named Jade…" After putting two and two together Carlos looked light a light bulb went off in his head. "I mean I've only seen her once, but wait…that girl is the same Jade?"

Shrugging Cat softly said "All I know is that they are arguing and James said that they were siblings. But don't say anything! I don't want more fighting!" She looked like she was about to cry at the thought of more fighting.

Putting his hand on Cat's shoulder, Carlos promised Cat he wouldn't fight with James. It made her feel a little better. "But I have to go right now." Just because I can't say anything, doesn't mean Kendall and Logan won't.

Cat was left alone, outside, by a corndog stand. She didn't really know what to do, but she was getting hungry, and being confused and upset on an empty tummy didn't help. So instead of doing nothing, Cat went to the stand and bought a corn dog.

She was only two bites in when Jade came out. The sight of Jade made Cat turn around. "What do you want?"

Jade sat behind Cat and shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt you'll listen to me though. I just wanted to tell you, calmly, why I don't want you hang around James." When Cat didn't say anything, she continued. "I know how he acts with girls. He's the kind that can get any girl he wants and because of that, he doesn't ever keep a girlfriend that long. I don't want you to get hurt Cat…at least not anymore than you already have today."

"Why do you care?" Cat really didn't know what to say to Jade, it was all a bit out there.

"You're like a friend to me…well you are a friend to me. More than most people anyway. And he's like…well you remember Danny. He's the kind that would do that to you. And besides, I just really don't like him and he doesn't deserve someone like you." Jade sighed, not liking the mushy talk. She took a pair of scissors out and started cutting up a colorful plant that was next to her.

Cat didn't say anything for a long time. "You can't control what I do Jade. And James didn't seem very mean until you guys started arguing." She turned to Jade. "But I guess I can see your point….corndog?" Cat held out the corndog in her hand.

Jade shook her head. "I'll pass."

When Cat leaned in for a hug, Jade didn't even bother stopping it. "Just don't do that again. It was mean."

"No promises."

As Cat pulled away from the hug, she saw James walk outside. "James!"

Annoyed, Jade rolled her eyes. It was liked Cat didn't hear a word she say before. She stood up and told Cat if she wanted to get hurt being with James, then Jade wouldn't stop her. "Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." With that, Jade walked out, clearly annoyed.

James went over to Cat and sat down cautiously. "What was talk about?"

There was a loud scream and then a loud bang. Cat looked at James and frowned. "Jade being Jade."


End file.
